


N is for Noob

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gamer AU - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean logged into his steam account. Gaming was one of his guilty pleasures, something to help let off some stress and he genuinely enjoyed it. It was fun taking on noobs and completely kicking their asses. Dean’s only wish is that his boyfriend was online too. He looked at his list of friends and found the little icon next to Cas’s name showing he was offline.Well, he had a few other buddies online to play with. He invited Jo, Charlie, Sam and Ash to play a game of League of Legends. Dean loved it when he could make a team up with people he knew. It always made the game more enjoyable and more cohesive.Dean can deal with not being the best at this game. He can deal with getting tricked and killed. What he can’t deal with is goddamn keyboard warriors.





	N is for Noob

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Emani-Writes for the prompt!   
> Just as a note, I used to play League of Legends and realize there's been a lot of changes since I've played. The game is just a tool I used to have a certain scenerio play out. :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Dean logged into his steam account. Gaming was one of his guilty pleasures, something to help let off some stress and he genuinely enjoyed it. It was fun taking on noobs and completely kicking their asses. Dean’s only wish is that his boyfriend was online too. He looked at his list of friends and found the little icon next to Cas’s name showing he was offline.

Well, he had a few other buddies online to play with. He invited Jo, Charlie, Sam and Ash to play a game of League of Legends. Dean loved it when he could make a team up with people he knew. It always made the game more enjoyable and more cohesive.

The five of them got into the lobby and queed up a game before jumping on skype so they could talk.

“What’s up bitches?” Charlie yelled when everyone was connected. “You guys ready to kick some ass?”

There were a murmur of agreement from the group before the character selection screen popped up.

“Alright, who wants to play where?” Dean asked. He’s not picky so he’ll take whatever’s left over.

“Jungle!” Sam calls as he selects Volibear.

“I’ll take Mid,” Jo says as she picks Master Yi.

Ash decides on Rammus and takes mid.

“Well, that leaves us with the bottom, Dean.”

“Good thing Cas isn’t here to agree,” Sam adds with a laugh.

“Shut it, Sammy! I thought you said not to talk about my sex life while you’re in the call?”

“Well yeah, cause you two usually get really gross!”

Jo pips in, “It’s because they’re in loooove.”

His friends are assholes… “I’ll take Ash if you wanna take Soraka, Charlie,”

“Deal.”

Once in the game, they play like they normally would. Dean works on farming minions and Charlie is there for support. They’re able to take a few shots at their first tower before matters start to get interesting.

A play on the other team, someone named BlueEyedAngel keeps jabbing at Dean. They’re playing Teemo which is, in Dean’s opinion, the trolliest champion ever. Teemo keeps going invisible and waiting until Dean is too far away from Charlie to get help. He attacks when Dean isn’t expecting it and causes First Blood.

Dean can deal with not being the best at this game. He can deal with getting tricked and killed. What he can’t deal with is goddamn keyboard warriors.

**BlueEyedAngel: GGWP, if that’s how your Ash plays then this game is in the bag**

Like seriously? It was one death. Charlie was able to protect our tower until I respawned. It’s not the end of the game yet, asshole. But Dean doesn’t voice any of those things. He’s a mature player after all.

**BlueEyedAngel: Holy shit! Your Ash sucks so bad!**

“Just ignore him, Dean. It’s probably some twelve year old trying to be cool,” Charlie reasons.

**MulletDude: Bro! Are you like twelve or something?**

Oh good, there goes Ash trying to start shit too.

**BlueEyedAngel: Aww, it’s so sweet that the noob needs his teammates to fight his battles for him.**

Dean would usually start to get annoyed at this point but he’s too focused on trying to take out this tower to care. Almost… Just a few more hits… and WHAT THE FUCK!!! He’s frozen!!! And here comes Teemo to poison Dean with a dart. And now he’s dead again.

**BlueEyedAngel: Gotcha again, noob. GG! Might as well just give up. It’s all going down from here.**

**CrazyKnifeGirl: STFU and play the game!**

**BlueEyedAngel: I’m the one kicking ass here. Tell Ash to learn to play the game! You should probably just report for intentional feeding at this point.**

Dean’s officially starting to get riled up. There’s no need to be such an asshole.

**BlueEyedAngel: Ash sucks so bad they probably spend their weekend sucking dick.**

“Holy crap this dude is a dick,” Charlie mutters.

**TheMoose: Nah, he actually spends his weekend taking it up the ass.**

“Sam!” Everyone yells in unison. Sam’s reply is to laugh nonstop for an entire minute.

**BlueEyedAngel: Well if he’s anything like how he plays this game it must be half assed and sloppy.**

Dean sighs. So much for a nice relaxing game of LOL.

**GreenHunter67: Dude, what’s your problem? Are you a sad twelve year old whose mommy doesn’t love you enough?**

**BlueEyedAngel: Nah. My mommy gave me plenty of hugs growing up. I just like trolling you. You get flustered so easily.**

**GreenHunter67: Well stop being such a keyboard warrior and try just playing the game.**

**BlueEyedAngel: I’m finding making you upset is far more entertaining. Tell me, is your mom hot?**

Dean rolls his eyes. Of course we’re going to get into mom jokes…

**TheMoose: Don’t talk about my mom like that! She’s a really nice lady!**

**GreenHunter67: Well this has been a lovely chat but I’m going to mute my chat and play now…**

And that’s exactly what Dean does. Too bad he’s already too far behind on towers and minions to actually try and help his team at all. That damn Teemo is too tricky and too skilled to trying and do anything. They end up losing. By a lot.

In the postgame chatroom, BlueEyedAngel is still spouting out taunts and insults. It’s starting to make Dean’s blood boil. He cracks his knuckles and places them on his keyboard.

**GreenHunter67: Dude, first of all fuck off! No one likes a keyboard warrior. It’s immature and disrespectful. All we wanted to do was play a game of LOL and here you are being an absolute asshole. Second, grow up! You’re acting like you’re a pre-teen sitting in their mom’s basement waiting for her to call him up for dinner and picking at his acne filled face! And last, try getting a life. Maybe if you actually had friends you wouldn’t feel the need to sit online and try trolling just to have some fun!!!! If you keep being and ass we’re gonna report you and block you.**

Dean was breathing hard by the time he got all of that out. His eyes were blazing and his chest was tight with anticipation for a reaction. Then his steam pinged his attention.

New friend request: BlueEyedAngel

He accepted and a new message popped up on his personal steam account.

**BlueEyedAngel: Fuck! Seeing you get all bent out of shape like that got me so hard, Dean. I bet you’re breathing so hard and your cheeks are flushed. God! I want to see you so bad!! Please come over right the fuck now so I can fuck you and make up for being a dick. Sam thought it would be a fun prank but now all I wanna do is get pounded into my mattress as you take out all your frustrations out on my ass!**

**BlueEyedAngel: Dean please. I’m so hard for you right now!**

**BlueEyedAngel: Dean? Don’t disconnect! Please! I need you so bad!**

**BlueEyedAngel: If you don’t message me back I’m gonna start without you and there’s no guarantee I can wait until you’re here!**

~~All these messages were left unread because Dean had already thrown his headphones down on the computer so he could hurry over to his stupid boyfriend’s house. And yes, Dean definitely took out his frustrations on Cas’s ass.~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to give me a prompt for upcoming letters please leave it in the comments or visit my page on Tumblr. My user name is TobytheWise.


End file.
